Run
by summermissmoo
Summary: This is different from my funny story, note story!This is a serious one believe it or not! It's JPOV!I hate Jacob so it could be bad but, I really tried, kinda!It's after BD, so MAJOR SPOILERS!By BiteMeCullenJustDoIt and Co. Productions!R'n'R is gr8!
1. Running Wild

**Run**

**This could be a 2-shot but I'm not sure! I've written this preface and I've also done an 'insert'. I've had this in my book for ages and I keep going past it looking for my other Fanfict so I thought: What the hell! As I said in the summary, it's more serious then my other one! It's a story not notes and its Jacob related (What was I thinking??!!) Anyhooooo, here it is: Run…..**

**JOPV!**

**Running. Wild. Running wild. That felt good to me. And where was I running too? A Funeral. **_**The**_** Funeral. The one I'd been dreading ever since I'd met **_**her**_**. I always knew she would die before me but, **_**so soon**_**? I'd only been with her a year. And a month away from her. **_**One year.**_** That's all get? One lousy year. For eternity? Wow. That was selfish. Unbelievably selfish in fact! IDIOT JACOB!!!! (**I agree with him there…) **You had 13 years with her and…62 years away! That damn scent. Making me leave her for…**_**it!**_** Trying to break through that wall…**

What the hell is Jacob talking about???? BTW, my own personal opinions are in non-bold, like now! Because Jacob is a wolf at the mo, he can't use commas! That's why it's really stuttered, is that the right word? Anyhooooo, do you like it? Is it trash? Lemme know! There's no point in writing a fanfict if its crap and no one is reading it! You have no idea about how many green lines I got writing this on Word! LOL! I don't care what type of reviews: flame, fab ones, alerts, favourites etc. XOXO!!!!!!!


	2. Killer

**Run Part II**

This is the insert/flashback scene! This is why this story could be a 2-shot! BTW, I now have a Beta: MyVampireSparkles! Don't ask any Qs about that but just thought I'd let you all know! _AU: NESSIE IS A WEREWOLF/HALF-VAMPIRE!!!! BARE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Here it is: Run Part II

**But, it's been even harder not thinking since Sam caught me. When was that? Yesterday? God no! About 7 weeks ago! What had I said?**

FLASHBACK TO SAM AND EMILY'S HOUSE. JACOB AND SAM ARE IN THEIR HUMAN FORMS…

"**A YEAR!? Sam! That's all I get? Imagine that with Emily! A year for God's sake!" I knew I was overreacting, venting even but, why was he so **_**calm**_**? My Renesmee. My precious, breakable, stubborn half vampire. Gone. Forever. Taken away from me…**

**"Jake, you had more than a year with her and more then a month away from her." His face had no expression neither did his voice. "You had, what was it? 13 years with her and about 62 years away…" He lifted his eyes from his hands to meet mine. I didn't know what he saw in my dead eyes, what expressions, what feelings, what torture. I didn't care. Didn't care about anything anymore. She was gone. That's all that mattered now…**

**"Jake, I'm…so…sorry…I…I…" I was way past crying. I had left for 62 years.**

**"But, she's not aging…" I spit the last word out of my teeth. I was scared that if I unlocked them, I would phase in front of Sam, hurt him. Not that I cared. But, I just couldn't howl like that, not indoors, not… I couldn't **_**cry**_** in front of Sam. I needed to show him that I was stronger then I looked, I wasn't weaker than anything. Just someone pinching me could kill me…**

**"She gave it all up after 19 years. **(AU!!!)** She asked if you were gonna come back. We didn't know, so, that's what we told her. We went to hunt and we couldn't hear her. We all got worried so we went to look for her. We searched for over a week, nothing. Not even a faint scent, Jake. Quil, Brandi and Seth needed to eat but just yelled at us saying that something so trivial like eating was crazy when Nessie was gone, missing. We gave up arguing with him, he was never gonna listen anyway. After about a month or so, we all were so weak from food, Embry almost fainted. Seth demanded that we didn't phase so we couldn't come back to La Push. **

**"We spread out our search for both Nessie and food. Seth ended up being the one to find her. His determination was amazing Jake…"**

**I cringed at her name. So this was the hole Bella had when he left. But, unlike her, I didn't have a New Moon rising over the horizon…**

**"She was nestled in the trunk of a tree. She hadn't eaten for over a month, slowing starving herself to death. She didn't recognize us. She was deranged with thirst, Jacob. Stupid Seth phased into his human-form. He almost got torn to shreds but, thank God, we stink cold-vampires." I was glad that he didn't say 'Cold-Ones' **_**I**_** probably would have ripped **_**him**_** to shreds if he had,**

**"Seth found her?" My voice was an octave too high but at least there was no hysterics… that Sam could understand anyway.**

**"Yes Jake, he did. He was screaming in his head that he'd got her. We raced to him, with food for her and Seth. She wouldn't touch the food. Just kept saying: 'Jacob, Jakey, My Jacob…'" **

**I snapped**

**I let out a cry, all dignity forgotten. **_**I had killed her!**__**My Nessie!**_** What would Edward do to me now? What would **_**Bella**_** do to me now? What would **_**I**_** do to me now?**

**My howl continued, ripping through my senses like a blade, the blade that killed her: Myself…Howl? Had I phased? But what did phase mean? What was I thinking? I couldn't understand what words were. What they meant. I had been taken over. Taken over by my senses. Animal. Wolf. Murderer. Blade. Nessie. Killer…**

**One thought only: Run…**

So? Wadda u think? The end bit is Jacob slipping into wolfy madness! Or just plain madness, not sure yet! Unfortunately, that's the only stuff I've got for this story! Did I mention SPOILERS??????

Look down: Do u see the big square (rectangle)? Well click it and write something to do with the story! There's a good doggie! Still hate Jacob! Still slightly maddened (by Edward/Anything to do with Twilight)!!!


	3. HomeComing

A/N: Sozzy! I'm really sozzy that I haven't updated in like forever but now I have the perfect idea! Read to find out what it is!!

**Home-Coming**

**BPOV! **(…)

**As the sun rose out of its sleep to begin shining again, it suddenly dawned on me: Today was going to be a perfect day of forever. Edward was looking at me with his golden eyes. Sometimes, like right now, I felt guilty that he couldn't see my 'before' eyes; chocolate brown. I made myself feel better with the fact that he would see them again today! And so would I! **

**I gazed over to the ocean as the sun burst from behind the tree tops behind our cottage. It was truly amazing to be able to look at the sun for hours on end and never even have to blink, let alone being worried about the stinging of my eyes or even going blind!**

**I would be forever in debt to both Alice and Esme for recreating mine and Edward's cottage again. We were all back on Isle Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had a huge yacht out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I didn't think they spent much time on the yacht anyway… Alice and Jasper were on their own island. Alice had everything designer so Jasper decided to go a different direction for their second Honeymoon gifts. And Esme and Carlisle had their original house that Edward and I had borrowed for our own Honeymoon. **

**I sighed as I pulled away my shield to show Edward what I was thinking. He nodded and pulled himself away. I got up and got myself dressed all at vampire speed. I would also be forever enraged by Alice who had bought everything that was in my old closet to my new one. Even the hideous monstrosities that she called 'designer'! Unfortunately, she hadn't brought as many jeans and t-shirts as I would have liked but I did buy some extras when Alice wasn't looking. She told me she wouldn't talk to me again. It lasted 4 hours. Enough said.**

"**Love? Are you OK? You haven't put your shield back." Edward was also dressed and was just about to come over to me to make sure that I was fine.**

"**I'm fine! Better then fine actually," He knew what I meant even without reading my mind. Still, I withdrew my shield anyway. Some things are better said then thought with Edward.**

"**I'm just, don't really know what to make of today. You know?**

"**I know exactly what you mean. Nessie's empty room is getting, awkward." Edward glanced in the direction of our estranged daughter's room.**

"**Well, we'll be with her this time tomorrow. Less then 24 hours to go! It's seems unreal knowing she'll be in our arms so soon!**

**Edward came over to me and hugged me. I breathed in his scent for the thousandth time then looked at his face. He was smiling his crooked smile which still sent electricity through my unused veins. He leaned his face to mine and kissed me. I deepened the kiss thinking back to when I had to think twice about whether to be with Edward forever or be with my now-son-in-law. I shuddered. Edward immediately pulled away. I let him, he would keep pestering me anyway and I wanted today to be perfect in so many ways.**

"**Bella, What IS the matter?" His mocking voice was stained. He could never hide his worry for me with my vampire senses. **

"**I was thinking about Jacob." My cheeks should have flushed. Another good thing about immortality.**

"**Bella, we've been over this, Jacob and Renesmee, we"**

"**I don't mean that. I mean, before Renesmee, when Victoria came and Jacob made me choose: His death or my pride as he put it…" I didn't let him know that I was silently sobbing inside.**

"**It's over, Bella. He's got Nessie now… Those feelings for you have gone for him. It's over." With that he leaned down and kissed me. Let the perfect day begin.**

A/N: Little do they know that Edward is right: It is over. Sozzy it's so short but I had to end it with 'it's over'. So, I now know exactly what is going to happen! Hehe! BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xXx


	4. Basically

So, I've talked to my Beta: MyVampireSparkles! She said that my story needs a: "This is basically what has happened so far" chapter so here it is:

Right, the original story was this: Nessie was always a werewolf coz of her chromosomal pairs; she's got 24 like Jacob so she can die!!! Also, Jacob bit her!! Right, this is where it gets harder. Jacob is hunting with Nessie; he catches a random scent and sprints after it. He never returns!!! He spends x amount of years following the scent and x amount of years trying to break through some invisible wall to carry on following the scent, he doesn't know that he's in like Bulgaria right now or some other place around the world, not in USA or Canada etc.!!!! After being away for 62 years (it feels like 1 month for Jacob) the SCENT gives up and goes away. Then Jacob gives up and comes back to la push. The Cullens have moved away before Jacob left. Nessie was left behind on purpose but they visit. They don't know that Nessie is (part) werewolf!!! Its confusing right! Nessie is dead when Jacob returns!!!!!! I will make sure I start doing proper story-telling soon but for the mo, I like crazy Jacob!

I think that's all of it! FAQ for moi would be fine if u still need help understanding!


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Hey!!**

**Look, since the 31****st**** of March I have had ****NO INTERNET!!! ****Hopefully it will be up by sometime next week but don't pester me for uploads because they will be none for at least another week or so!!! I am posting this from school but don't tell me that I can upload from here because there is not enough time for this kind of stuff at my school and I can't send things from home because I have no internet to send it with!!**

**This is also the reason for me not to read or review your stories!!**

**I am really sorry but there is nothing else I can do!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


End file.
